1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board having electronic components integrated therein, and more particularly to a circuit board having semiconductor chips and capacitors integrated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor package in which electronic components are embedded in the substrate is developed in the semiconductor industry along with the trend towards low-profile and light-weighted electronic devices. For examples, typically a circuit board structure with embedded electronic components are formed by embedding active components such as semiconductor chips, or inactive components such as resistors, capacitors, and inductors in the substrate followed by forming circuits on the substrate. On the other hand, ceramic materials are often chosen in the fabrication of the substrate due to its high Young's modulus therefore better rigidity.
Since the ceramic substrate has a better rigidity property and thus is capable of sustaining a certain degree of stress without deformation, thus is suitable to be used in a substrate that has unsymmetrical built-up structures on two sides of the core board panel, without having warpage problem. However since ceramic core board, panel is brittle in property, it may crack once the stress is larger than that the panel can sustain. In typical fabrication of the core board made of ceramic, as the ceramic panel has a poor flexibility when the sum of stress of the unsymmetrical built-up structures is larger than the limit the core board panel can sustain, the core board panel may crack, and unable to proceed to the following processes.
Thus, the conventional technology is still unsuitable to be used in the fabrication of large size thin-substrate panels.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need to develop a circuit board structure with integrated electronic components so that the prior art problem that the ceramic core board is unsuitable for large size thin-substrate due to its low flexibility of ceramic material when used in fabricating the carrier of the semiconductor chip can be solved, and capacitors can be directly formed in the circuit board.